


Beachside Waiting Room

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sugamama, Tumblr Prompt, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Hinata has to get stitches, Suga is a mom, and Daichi tries his best.[repost from 2014]





	Beachside Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "vacation"

"How's this for a vacation?" Daichi asks, forcing a chuckle at Sugawara's exasperated expense. Sugawara has his face in his hands, and periodically groans into them the longer they're in the ER waiting room Hinata was checked into five hours into the team's weekend outing to the beach together.

Sugawara groans again. "I  _knew_  letting them swim out that far as soon as we got here was a bad idea..." he laments, recalling how Hinata and Kageyama raced to the rocks, then how Hinata climbed up on them only to fall and slash his leg open on the sharp edges; and now here they were, waiting for Hinata to get his stitches in. "I shouldn't have let them do that, it was getting dark out, Hinata was too excited, and--"

Daichi lands a hard pat on Sugawara's back, almost hurling him forward out of his chair.  

" _Daichi_ \--"

"Hinata's going to be fine, you didn't do anything wrong, so stop blaming yourself. We'll take him back and take care of him, okay?" Daichi was attempting to comfort him, at least. "Watch, you'll be fine once you get a hold on him again."

Sugawara pouts, but he knows Daichi's right; he tries so hard to look after the team, and once he can look over all of them he feels more at peace. He's already thinking about how he's going to entertain Hinata while he can't run around for the rest of this trip, maybe he'll even try to piggy back him around (or rope Asahi into doing it instead, honestly), and maybe he can get some games on his phone for Hinata to play with, or maybe--

Daichi pulls Sugawara up from being doubled over his knees by his jacket, and moves him to have his head on his shoulder. Sugawara yelps at the initial pull, but once his cheek is pressed uncomfortably against Daichi's shoulder, he looks up at him with a pout. "Daichi..."

"You should try to rest until they're done sewing Hinata's leg up. Relax, you can worry about how to entertain him later," is all Daichi has to offer him, but Sugawara shuffles around to get more comfortable against him anyway. 

"Fine."

"Also, when he  _does_  come out, you only have the taxi ride back to coddle him. I'm sure Kageyama, Noya and Tanaka are going to flock to him when we get back."

Daichi brought up a good point, Sugawara has to admit, so he does try to calm down against Daichi's side, shutting his eyes and listening to his breathing and the waiting room's low volume TV behind them.


End file.
